All Things Bright and Beautiful
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: When Red and Yellow show up at Green's door holding flowers, he's not quite sure what to expect... {Fiftieth story, very short one-shot, a little Oldrivalshipping if you squint!}


_If the green left the grass on the other side,  
_ _I would make like a tree and leave.  
_ _But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide?  
_ _Who knew the other side could be so green?_

 _And if I reached for your hand for the rest of my life?  
_ _Who knew the other side could be so green?_

* * *

 **All Things Bright and Beautiful**

Green opened his front door to the intense morning sunlight, and Red holding flowers.

 **A wild RED appeared!**

 **Go! GREEN!**

 **RED's Random Flowers cut GREEN's Douchebaggery!**

 **What will GREEN do?**

 **FIGHT  
BAG  
** _ **RUN**_ **  
POKéMON**

 **Can't escape!**

 **What will GREEN do?**

 _ **FIGHT  
**_ **BAG** _ **  
**_ **RUN** _ **  
**_ **POKéMON**

 **Mean But Clever Remark  
** **SASS PP 15/15**

 _ **Douchebag Comment**_ **  
** _ **ASS PP 20/20**_

 **Call Daisy  
** **NORMAL PP 5/5**

 **Monotonous Deadpan  
NORMAL PP 35/35**

 **GREEN used Douchebag Comment!**

"Are those for me or something?"

Red was not deterred.

 **It's not very effective…**

 **The wild RED used Blabber!**

"Well, actually this was Blue's idea, but she said it would be funny if I came to your door, so basically we—oh, Yellow's back! She was with us too, hang on, I'll get her over here, she's better at explaining things. Hey Yellow!"

 **Oh no! GREEN is confused!**

 **What will GREEN do?**

 _ **FIGHT  
**_ **BAG** _ **  
**_ **RUN** _ **  
**_ **POKéMON**

 _ **Mean But Clever Remark**_ **  
** ** _SASS PP 15/15_**

 **Douchebag Comment** _ **  
**_ **ASS PP 19/20**

 **Call Daisy  
** **NORMAL PP 5/5**

 **Monotonous Deadpan  
NORMAL PP 35/35**

 **GREEN is confused!**

 **It hurt itself in its confusion!**

 _It…?_

 **The wild RED used Call Yellow!**

 **A wild YELLOW appeared!**

 **The wild YELLOW's Additional Flowers and Stupidly Cute Smile cut GREEN's Douchebaggery!**

 **The wild YELLOW used Pleasant Greeting!**

"Hi, Green! How are you?"

 **What will GREEN do?**

 _ **FIGHT  
**_ **BAG** _ **  
**_ **RUN** _ **  
**_ **POKéMON**

 **Mean But Clever Remark  
** **SASS PP 15/15**

 **Douchebag Comment  
ASS PP 19/20**

 **Call Daisy  
** **NORMAL PP 5/5**

 _ **Monotonous Deadpan**_ **  
** _ **NORMAL PP 35/35**_

"Fine. Why in the name of hell do you two have flowers?"

 **The wild YELLOW used Chatter!**

"Oh, that? We're here to plant a garden! Did Blue and Daisy not tell you?"

 **What will GREEN do?**

 _ **FIGHT  
**_ **BAG** _ **  
**_ **RUN** _ **  
**_ **POKéMON**

 **Mean But Clever Remark  
** **SASS PP 15/15**

 **Douchebag Comment  
ASS PP 19/20**

 _ **Call Daisy  
**_ _ **NORMAL PP 5/5**_

 **Monotonous Deadpan** _ **  
**_ **NORMAL PP 34/35**

"DAISY!"

 **DAISY ran down the stairs towards the front entrance of the Oak Residence!**

 **DAISY used Chatter!**

"Oh hey guys, thanks for coming over to help me with this! What did you need, Green?"

 **What will GREEN do?**

 _ **FIGHT  
**_ **BAG** _ **  
**_ **RUN** _ **  
**_ **POKéMON**

 **Mean But Clever** **Remark  
** **SASS PP 15/15**

 **Douchebag Comment** _ **  
**_ **ASS PP 19/20**

 **Call Daisy  
** **NORMAL PP 4/5**

 _ **Monotonous Deadpan**_ **  
** _ **NORMAL PP 34/35**_

"What exactly is transpiring here?"

 **DAISY used Unavoidable Plot To Get Green To Socialize!**

"I asked your friends if they would help me with gardening! This house looks so plain compared to the ones around it, and I don't really know anything about planting, so they agreed to help me out."

 **What will GREEN do?**

 **FIGHT  
BAG  
** _ **RUN**_ **  
POKéMON**

 **Can't escape!**

Just wonderful.

* * *

Of course, Green was forced to assist in the planting of the flowers.

The Oak residence had always been sort of bare. Green never minded it. It gave the place a serious look. No irrational frivolities. No time wasted on gardening—which was actually a lot more difficult than Green had expected it to be.

First, Daisy ordered him to dig up the grass that bordered the house around both sides of the front door while she left to get more flowers. Digging up all that deep-rooted grass was incredibly time-consuming. Green, Red, and Yellow had achieved little and Green was already sweaty and angry. He was ready to throw the shovel on the ground when he heard the blare of a car horn. He turned to see a truck pull up in front of the house. Bill was in the driver's seat and gave Green a nervous wave, Daisy in the passenger seat.

The back of the truck opened up and Blue tumbled out, waving. "Hey, Greenbean!"

Green's scowl deepened. He wondered if it could become permanently cemented to his face.

"Aw, don't give me that look," Blue called. "I brought help!"

On cue, seven younger kids spilled out of the truck after her, all squabbling amongst each other. Green wasn't sure how he was supposed to act to the appearance of all his juniors—Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Wally, and Emerald. With the latter four coming all the way from Hoenn, this must have been a planned event. Red and Yellow trotted over to the truck and began unloading its contents, a wide array of flowers, with the others. Green, however, pulled Blue over.

"Just what are you and my sister planning?" he asked.

"Lighten up!" Blue reached over and yanked his lips upwards, a fruitless attempt to make him smile. Yet, as she dropped her hands, her expression softened. "You know, I don't have any ulterior motives. I really…I just wanted everyone to be together, to be honest." She looked away from Green, at the pile of dexholders transporting the flowers and digging up grass. "You know what happened to me in the past. Silver and I didn't really have that many friends as little kids, and from what I know, some of the others didn't either. Yes, we were brought together to save the world and whatnot, but I really think that being together is a good thing. We all balance each other, don't you think?"

Green stared at her in shock. He'd immediately assumed she was scheming, but he was wrong. He'd also thought he wouldn't ever be able to be friends with such an eclectic group of morons, and yet, here he was, feeling warmth in his heart that had nothing to do with the heat of working in the spring day.

Blue's hand dangled at her side. Green reached out and entwined his fingers with hers. She glanced down at their hands, shocked, then up at Green. He gave her as much of a smile as he dared. "I guess we do."

"Hey!" Gold shouted. "Are you just gonna stand there ogling at each other, or are you gonna help?"

Gold blanched under the glares he received from both Green and Silver—who had just taken a break from glaring at Green himself.

"Hey, did you guys know that there're a bunch of dexholders in the other regions too?" Sapphire asked as all eleven of them crowded around the area they'd dug up to begin planting the flowers.

"Yeah," Yellow said. "Wouldn't it be fun if we got to meet them someday?"

"We should have a big party!" Gold suggested.

"You just want to cause a racket," Crystal replied, but she was unable to resist grinning.

Stories were supposed to go this way: there were conflicts, events, development, climaxes, resolutions, then "happily ever after"s. But that wasn't the way things really were. There were lots of ups and downs, slow times and fast times. There were people and there were problems that sometimes rushed in all at once, or proceeded one after the other. And between them, there was no wonderful, perfect, "happily ever after". There were good days. There were bad days. There were days in between. Each and every one of those days was a step forward, even if it didn't seem that way. Though as Green looked at the colourful garden appearing before his house, he was beginning to believe.

And so even though Green had faced many battles, and surely would face many more, he knew that as long as he had his friends, he would make it out alright.

* * *

 _A/N: WOW, it's been a long time._

 _I'm really sorry for being offline for so long, everyone. It's been, what…four months? Really, I'm sorry. I've been having some issues in my personal life (namely my mental illnesses), and so I haven't really been writing all that much. I hope to post more stories in the future._

 _ANYWAYS, I know this is really short, but I wanted it to be simple and sweet. Not really that much shipping (surprisingly), no trauma, just…dexholders and flowers. I sort of wanted this to represent their friendship, and how they're there for each other in hard times (for instance, just as Green was about to quit, the others showed up to help)._

 _Also, very exciting, this is my FIFTIETH story here on Fanfiction! I am so ecstatic to have found such a wonderful writing community and be involved in the Pokespe fandom. Also, shoutout to the amazing **TheFinalElements** for urging me to get out of my writing slump!_

 _So, rant over! Read on! Thanks for joining me again today._

 _-Silvia_


End file.
